Now Embracing Darkness
by phreakyevil
Summary: As the arrow is pointed at Inuyasha he can't help but wonder...is this the end?


Disclaimer: No ownith the Inuyasha do I.  
  
The young woman reached behind her back. Moving some of the raven black hair aside, she reached for an arrow. Grabbing it, she brought it in front of her and slowly hooked it through the bow. Her aim was the dog-eared hanyou who stood a few feet in front of her. As she adjusted the height of the arrow, she watched Inuyasha with her cold eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" He shouted to her. She just smiled and pulled the string of the bow back. He leapt to the side, but she followed him with the arrow. He moved about the room, while shouting the question over again, but the only response from the woman was the aim of the arrow.  
  
Twing!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as the arrow shot towards him, almost hitting him in the heart. He heard her growl as it missed and quickly string another arrow.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do...what was wrong with her? Did she really have that little sense? He though she loved him! Was this another of Naraku's tricks?  
  
"Inuyasha! You can not escape your fate! Now that she is gone, I can get rid of you once and for all!" She let another arrow fly from the bow, but once again missed her target.  
  
He knew what he had to do...return her to the earth and bones that she had come from.  
  
"Well I hope that since we're here anyway, we could end up saying things we've always needed to say, so we could end up staying. Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel. Lets rewrite an ending that fits, instead of a hollywood horror!" Inuyasha cried out to her  
  
(AN- Yeah. It's lyrics from a song. But it fits.)  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when she quietly lowered her bow, staring at him.  
  
"You're right." He sighed as he heard her precious words and closed his eyes to meditate for a moment.  
  
"Augh!" His eyes opened in shock to see the bow string quivering in anger. Looking down at the source of the pain, he saw an arrow through his chest.  
  
"You're right Inuyasha. I need to say something to you-I hate you. No worries, it is no horror anymore. A nice happy ending!"  
  
He cringed at her sing song voice and the sile that tainted her lips as she said this to him. Looking again at the arrow, he shakily grabbed it, and pulled it out. Blood poured from the wound and dripped from the arrow. Inuyasha tried to stand up, but ended up falling to the ground on his knees. Not giving up hope, he crawled towards her. She looked down at him in amusement. He was close enough now...  
  
Gripping the arrow tighter, he lifted it in the air shakily. Closing his eyes and turning his head away, he allowed his hand to rush forward. He grimaced as it broke through something and stopped. He could feel a warm liquid running down his hand before it dripped onto the ground.  
  
Inuyasha heard her breath coming in short gasps and forced himself to look back. Her head was to the ceiling and her hands were clutched around the arrow that was now in her stomach. Her shaking knees gave in and brought her down to the ground. Her bow skidded away.  
  
Inuyasha reached his hand for hers and grabbed it.  
  
'How the hell did it end up like this? After all that we've been through, it had to end this way.'  
  
Her hand was getting colder.  
  
"I don't know why it had to end this way...but I'm sorry, Kagome." A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked into her eyes. He saw Kagome give a slight nod of forgiveness before she took one last breath. Her eyes became empty and her body limp.  
  
He crawled closer to her and lifted her body into his arms. He hugged her body tightly as his breath became shorter. Using his last bit of strength, he kissed her cold lips before he too became limp. With a dull thud, the two bodies fell to the ground in each other's embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: If I could only review myself... * sniffle * I even made myself cry! I thought that was so sad! Feel free to flame me on this... * starts bawling * Please review, tell me how much you liked it, or disliked it.  
  
Also, please check out my other writings. I don't think any are quite as sad as I think this one is. Right now you might want to check out Dark Duel of Demons, that's my actual fanfic (with chapters!) that I've been spending my most time on.  
  
Thanks...and remember, the 'Write review' button is your friend! 


End file.
